


Happy Six Months

by mottsforthots



Series: Professor Reeves [6]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, College, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, F/M, Love, Making Love, Oral Sex, Professor - Freeform, Professor x Student, Six Months, Slow Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, anniversary sex, being in love, romantic, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: Coming home after a long day, the last thing you expect is a surprise from your boyfriend, the hot english professor, to celebrate six months of being together. Treating you to dinner, a romantic bath, and a movie he seems to want to cry over, the sex that follows is nothing but pure happiness and intimacy- a sensual way to say, "I love you."Inspired by and written for my friend Lily.





	Happy Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Lily. Hope you enjoy! xx

You come back after a stressful day of classes, begging for graduation to come faster. You finally get to graduate in one month and you'll be free to start whatever job you want as soon as you're free of the college life. Speaking of, you should probably start looking for open jobs. Huffing, you grab the key on your keychain and unlock the front door to the beautiful home you've been in for a few months now, shutting the door quietly behind you. 

You run a hand anxiously through your hair and start to take off your shoes when Keanu's voice interrupts you. "Not much of a surprise then." He laughs to himself. You look up and find him in the living room holding champagne, roses and candles scattered everywhere around the room. Your eyes widen and you lock eyes with your smiling boyfriend who stands in the large area, obviously expecting to surprise you even though you've just come in with the worst attitude.

"Oh my... Keanu... what on earth is all this?" You gasp, walking forward to take one of the champagne glasses he hands to you. He snakes his hand around your lower back and smiles down at you as he pulls you close against him. "Happy six months." He murmurs before pushing his lips against yours. Meanwhile, you panic internally. You've completely forgotten it's your six month anniversary and when Keanu pulls away, he laughs.

"I know you forgot, it's okay." He assures, running his hand up and down your back. "I-I didn't get you anything..." You trail off sadly, looking around the room that's covered from head to toe with rose bouquets and lit candles. This must have taken him forever. "Good because I didn't get you anything either." Keanu admits, scratching the back of his head.

You eye him humorously and take a sip of your champagne. "You got me all this." You point around the room as Keanu walks towards the kitchen, setting down his glass to focus on something else. There's a large pot on the stove and you walk over happily, watching what he's doing. "I love you more than anything in the world so that's why I'm going to tell you I forgot it was our six month also until I saw it in my phone. I called off all my classes to get this shit ordered." He informs you, blushing all the while.

You giggle and walk to come up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist as you peer around his shoulder into the pot. "Spaghetti. Our first dinner together." Keanu tells you as he stirs the saucy noodles that appear to have been waiting a while. You press your lips against the back of his shoulder and smile to yourself. Everything is perfect. 

You're completely and honestly in love with him.

And soon, he won't be your professor anymore.

"Thank you, Professor Reeves." You grin to yourself, watching as he looks over his shoulder quickly with amused but accusing eyes. "What did you just call me?" He laughs, turning back around to grab some bowls above in the counters. You let go of his waist and pivot around to grab your champagne as he plates some noodles into each of your bowls. "Professor." You giggle, sipping more of your bubbly alcohol while he shakes his head at you.

Keanu hands you your bowl and takes a seat at one of the high top chairs. "Not for much longer." He points out, twirling his fork into the noodles as you take your own seat. "God, I'll have to look for a job soon." You groan, dropping your head onto your arms- all of the stress you've forgotten about coming back. Keanu frowns and sets down his fork to look at you. "Everything okay?" He asks, placing his hand on your back.

"No," you groan softly, "I've had a shit day honestly and now I just remembered I have to start looking for a job. Fuck, I graduate in a goddamn month." Keanu smiles sadly and meets your eyes with his own warm ones. "I can pull some strings around the department and see if you could fill the position they're looking for right now?" You furrow your brows at his question and lean in. "What position?" 

He shrugs and turns his hand back to his fork. "They're looking for a new professor for creative writing. Basic level but... it's a job. You wouldn't be very challenged and the curriculum is already set up." You nod as quick as you can which makes Keanu laugh loudly. "Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do." You seize his face with your hands and push your lips all over his face, making him turn bright red and smile widely. 

"I love you. I really, really love you." You tell him seriously and plant a fat kiss on his lips before turning back to your pasta. Keanu is dazed momentarily, but he smiles happily and runs his free hand over your back as you both begin to eat your dinner. "So... what would you like to do with the rest of your night?" He asks a few bites in. You sigh dreamily and think- what would you like to do? "Bath, movie, wine, sex, not in that particular order." You list delightfully. 

Keanu nods and says, "I think I can manage that." 

****

The bath is warm when you sink into it and Keanu follows, resting his back against your chest as you play lightly with his long black hair. "Did you ever think we'd get this far with our relationship?" You ask suddenly, taking in the feeling of his right hand running comfortingly over your smooth leg. "I definitely hoped, but I thought it was stupid at first. There were so many things you did before, you know, the first time we had sex that made me wish I had a future with you." 

You smile and nod slowly. "Okay... go on." You coax excitedly out of him. "Like how you'd talk to me about the readings and argue or agree with my viewpoints after classes. I always liked how you sat in front, too. Your writing was amazing also and everything you did... I just loved. I never thought I had a chance for obvious reasons; 54 year old and hot college girl." You laugh out loud at that one and begin to pull his hair back into a small bun. 

"You always had a chance, idiot." You say reassuringly, holding his hair in the bun in amusement before letting the hair fall back down to his neck. Keanu grabs the wine glass resting on the side of the tub and takes a sip from it as you close your eyes and relax in this moment. His hand that's still stroking your leg moves up a little further and you hum in a warning. "No, no. I want my movie first. You can have sex with me after the movie." You advise.

Keanu groans and rolls over in the tub so he's facing you, his head resting on your wet chest. He looks up at you and pushes his hand around your back to pull you closer against him as well. "I know what you're trying to do and I'm not budging." You tell him with a smile, grabbing your own wine glass to take a sip as he begins to plant kisses on your bare chest.

You roll your eyes and let him continue to kiss you until his lips are on your nipples, sucking them into his mouth slow and seductively. You let yourself close your eyes and bite your bottom lip as he rolls his tongue over the pink buds and suck them between his teeth. "You're being bad." You murmur, setting the wine glass down with a shaky hand. "Do you want me to stop?" He asks against your chest.

The thought is tempting to let him continue and when he drags a hand down between your thighs, you breathe out, "Maybe just a bit more." Keanu slips his fingers down to your clit and rolls his fingers in deep circles over it as he takes your right nipple back into his mouth to play with. You grip the sides of the tub and let your head fall back at the pleasure coursing through your body. His middle finger is the first one to slip inside of you and you let out a moan finally at the feeling.

Keanu gives it a few pumps inside of you, curling the tips of it in that way you like against your soft insides before you decide you're getting too carried away. Your hands find the sides of his face and you pull him off of your nipple to look up at you. "I want my movie." You whisper with a smirk through flushed cheeks. Keanu pulls his finger out of you and raises it to his lips, sucking off whatever juices he got out of you before pushing his lips against yours. His lips are soft and sweet from licking you off his finger, but you don't mind the taste at all. 

"Whatever you want." He agrees with a smile when he pulls away. The rest of the bath is spent talking about your upcoming graduation and his plans to try to get you the job offer at the university. Hopefully his position will allow you to get the job even though you aren't in graduate school. Your fingers are crossed. "I think you'll like it, really." Keanu pushes softly about the creative writing position. "I mean... it will be better for fucking, I guess. You won't be having sex with a student anymore, just another professor." Keanu laughs at what you say and jokingly tells you to be quiet. 

You exit the bath together about 30 minutes later and poke fun at each other's pruned skin while you change into some comfy pajamas. You're always stealing his white shirts though and he rolls his eyes when he sees you sneak another one over your body along with some red underwear- his favorite pair. For that, he throws you over his shoulder as you laugh and squeal. He heads downstairs with you as you hang over his broad shoulders, still laughing hysterically. 

Keanu drops you on the couch and you flop on your back with a gasp. He just grins and falls on top of you, knocking all the wind out of your body as he does so. "Jesus, Keanu!" You breathe out, making him laugh. "If I'm crushing you, I'll get off." He agrees, starting to clamber off of you but you wrap your arms around him and bring him back as he grabs the blanket on the back of the couch and drapes it over the both of you.

You cuddle against each other while flipping through movies and finally decide on the sad SeaWorld documentary which you know will make him angry. Keanu warns you that it'll make him want to free the whales personally, but you shush him and turn your attention to the movie. You get distracted by his hair once more though as he rests his face on your chest and wraps his arms around your waist.

He looks so peaceful and happy here and you wonder how on earth you got so lucky to have him. He is an amazing professor and an even better boyfriend- perfect for you no matter how you get him. You've loved his class for the few years you've been in it now and while you can admit before you were dating you'd had some dreams about being with him too, it was crazy to see how far you'd come from being a student that sat in the front row.

And all of it over a stupid grade on an essay.

You giggle a little to yourself which catches Keanu's attention. "What's funny about captive whales?" He pouts, frowning a little at you. You shake your head and smile at how oblivious he is. "No, you idiot, I'm just thinking about things from the past." Keanu nods and turns his attention back to the movie. "Well be quiet, I'm trying to cry." You laugh softly at that and continue to play with his hair, braiding the strands a few times. 

"You're very distracting." Keanu grumbles, pushing his face in between your breasts in fake anger. "Oh shush, watch your sad whale movie." You tease, undoing the braids you've put in your hair. Keanu just huffs and brings up his head a little bit, starting to kiss your chest again. "Movie!" You whine, smacking the back of his head. Keanu hisses and gives you a playful glare.

"You aren't even paying attention!" He cries, flicking your nipple with his fingers. You narrow your eyes and reach down, grabbing the hem of your shirt under his body and struggling to take it off. You finally get it over your head and toss it on the floor, staring at him with challenging eyes as his own eyes widen at your now naked chest below him. "Give yourself something to do then." You say through a cheeky grin.

Keanu just nods and pushes his mouth back to your nipples. You sigh contently and close your eyes as you enjoy the feeling of his tongue and lips on your sensitive pink buds. He kisses around your left nipple slowly, then takes it into his mouth as his other hand rolls your right nipple under the pad of his thumb. Your panties are starting to get a little wet and you open your eyes through thin slits to look at the rose bouquets and still lit candles.

It's intimate and sweet and this six month anniversary is going perfectly so far. His tongue rolls leisurely around your nipples, then drags his tongue to the other one to abuse it. He switches hands and flicks the now abandoned right nipple. You moan at the flick as he takes the left nipple between his teeth and gives it a careful tug. You snake your hands into his hair and pull his mouth closer against you as he kisses both of your breasts, then lifts himself up and pushes his lips against yours.

You decide quickly you'll let the movie and the sex happen at the same time. 

You bring your legs up and wrap them around his lower back as he hovers over you on hands and knees, slipping his tongue into your mouth. You smile into the kiss and push your tongue against his warm one, loving the taste he always carries. He breaks the kiss to pull back and take off his own shirt, then he drops back down and starts to trail kisses down your jaw to your neck. 

Moaning, you rake your nails down his back as you try to kick off his briefs with your heels. You only manage to push them so far before Keanu rolls his eyes and uses his own hand to push them down to his knees. You grin and pull him back to a kiss as you reach down and wrap your fingers around his length, slowly tugging it which elicits a groan from him. Keanu drops his forehead against yours and breathes heavily as your stroke his cock.

"You like that?" You ask dirtily, watching his face contort in pleasure. "Yes." He moans deeply, dropping his head back to your nipples as you continue to stroke what you can reach. His wet mouth is hot around your pink buds and you want more from him- you want his mouth on your clit and his fingers inside of you. Seeming to sense your desire, Keanu leans back and pushes your legs down and out to expose your lower half to him.

There's a dark spot on your panties when he goes to tug them off and he grins at the stain. He takes your panties off slowly, bending over to plant long kisses on the insides of your thighs, slowly getting closer and closer to where you want him most. And then his tongue is wetly parting through your folds, dragging over your entrance to your clit.

You moan loudly and throw your arm over your eyes to focus on the pleasure he's causing. He pushes his mouth flat against you and flicks his tongue slowly over your clit, running small circles around it every so often. His actions are steady and controlled, just bordering driving you insane. Your right hand digs into his hair as your left arm remains over your eyes and you grip the long strands to spur him on.

His index and middle finger carefully push inside of you with ease at how wet you are and you moan his name, arching your back a little as he pumps the digits in, unhurried. The tips of his fingers give a slow and deep curl over your soft spot, making you yelp, "Keanu!" His mouth grins around your clit at your reaction, so he leaves his fingers deep and massages your bundle of nerves with hard but leisurely curls. You whimper at the feeling of his tongue licking your clit up and down- his fingers pushing against your warm walls.

Keanu manages to push a third finger in and you love the stretch. You moan and bite your lip at the new filling sensation and drop your left hand so you can grope your own breasts, fiddling with your nipples between the gaps of your fingers. At some point, Keanu decides that's enough fingering and he pulls back to take off his briefs fully. 

His cock is rock hard and your thighs are somewhat wet from his fingers and mouth, making your insides flutter at the image. "Keanu..." you breathe out, making him halt as he grabs your legs and tugs you forward, "make love to me." You beg. Keanu's eyes droop a little in helplessness at your desire and he nods quickly, moving himself so he's between your legs and hovering over you.

His hands rest on either side of your face and he swoops down to press his lips softly against yours while one hand reaches back to grab his length and press the tip against your entrance. He pushes in slowly and you knit your eyes together at the feeling of being filled by his length. Keanu thrusts slowly inside of you until he's buried deep, then he stills for a second and pulls his lips away to look down at you. 

Under shaggy black hair and that beard you love so much, he smiles and says, "I love you." Your heart warms at his words and all you can do is push your fingers into his hair to pull him back down to your lips. He starts moving then, slow but powerful as he pulls about half of his cock out, then pushes it back in deep. You moan into your shared kiss with each thrust he gives and you let your legs hang in the air around him.

Your body is warm with pleasure and his lips are swollen against your own puffy ones while he rocks into you. Eventually, you break away for air and close your eyes as he hides his face in your neck and begins to leave soft kisses there. When you open your eyes a few moments later, all you can see is the soft light from the candles filling the room and the tops of red roses.

Tears prick in your eyes and a lot of things come crashing down on you at once. You're madly in love with your professor who has worked his ass off today to make sure you could celebrate a six month anniversary together, even if both of you forgot. And as he thrusts slow and deep into you, you can't help but let the first tear drops fall. You're so overwhelmed with happiness and love that you smile to yourself and push your now wet face into his shoulder.

Keanu of course feels the sudden wetness and pulls away to look down at you with concerned eyes. "What? What is it?" He rushes, stopping his thrusts. "No, no, keep going! I just... I'm so in love with you." You let out a pathetic laugh at that and drag your hands over your teary cheeks to wipe the slaty wetness away. Keanu's whole face softens and he rests his palm on the side of your face, moving his forehead against yours so he can stare into your watery eyes when he begins to push inside of you again. 

You moan softly and wrap your hands around his neck as your drowsy eyes remain locked with yours. "I love you." He murmurs, one hand gripping your waist as he pushes deep and hits your most sensitive spot. You whine at that and throw your head back, raking your nails down his back as he drags his lips down the front of your throat and sucks the skin between his teeth. The tension in your stomach is building more and more and you know you'll climax soon if he keeps hitting that spot.

Sure enough, his tip drags across it and you bite your lip to keep back a cry of pleasure. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon..." You gasp, opening your eyes to stare at the ceiling. Keanu keeps his steady pace, rolling his hips into you with killer expertise. Your eyelids flutter closed and you feel the wave of your orgasm rushing over you. It's a white hot feeling and you arch your back into his skin, holding his back for support as you tighten around him, then release with a loud cry of his name.

Your thighs slowly get wet with your own white cream and Keanu gives a few more deep thrusts, rocking his hips in perfectly against you before he groans and locks his lips against yours. You feel his hot seed spill into you and you whimper at the feeling through the raw kiss you're sharing. Everything is sensitive and hot and wet and you wouldn't have it any other way. Keanu pulls his lips away and plants them on your forehead before carefully easing his length out of you.

You wince a little at the loss of stretch, but pull him against you anyway and let his head rest on your rapidly rising and falling chest. Both of you rest against each other, panting heavily to try to regain your normal breathing despite the sex being so slow this time. Keanu places a soft kiss on your chest and closes his eyes, smiling a bit. You grin at the action and begin to run your hands through his hair comfortingly.

"I love you very much. You know that, don't you?" You ask, tilting your head to catch a better glimpse of his face. "I know... I just still can't believe it." He chuckles a little and spans his large hand over your curved side. "Can't we just stay like this forever?" You wonder out loud, still stroking his hair. Keanu doesn't respond and when you look back at his face, you realize he's miraculously fallen asleep in the span of five seconds.

"Keanu?" You whisper with an amused smile. You poke him lightly, but he's out and you giggle a little. "Oh my god..." The corners of your lips tug up ever so slightly and you admire his peacefully sleeping face. He's so calm and happy and you stare at him for quite a while- just running your eyes over the face you love so much. 

The words slip through your lips without any thought suddenly.

"I want to marry you, Keanu Reeves." You whisper. Your cheeks flush at your own admittance, but you bite your lip and grin widely anyway at the confession. It's true and... you really can't see yourself with anyone else. Sighing, you close your eyes and try to follow in his own path, allowing yourself to drift to sleep with the knowledge of wanting to spend the rest of your life with him on your mind. Hopefully the candles don't burn the house down before you get the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Soft and sweet. xx


End file.
